


Historia de una Stark

by elarennerhiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Humor, Kidnapping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elarennerhiddleston/pseuds/elarennerhiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Stark, la sobrina del multimillonario narcisista egolátra filántropo Tony Stark. La chica se ve de repente secuestrada, amordazada y amenazada de muerte si su tío no les construye una máquina de matar. Pero hay un pequeño problema:<br/>Tony Stark no se encuentra ahors mismo disponible. Literalmente, no se encuentra.<br/>Y en S.H.I.E.L.D. la única persona que recibe el mensaje es uno de los agentes, el más cualificado pars este tipo de trabajos.<br/>¿Podrá salvarla antes de que los secuestradores cumplan con su amenaza?<br/>Y si consigue salvarla... ¿sus vidas serán las mismas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historia de una Stark

Siempre He Querido sable Qué sintio a Tony lo secuestraron CUANDO. Ahora de Aunque no desearia Haber Pensado ESO never: es lo peor Que le Florerias Pasar un alguien. Bueno, Como dice el título, oficialmente puedo llamarme "secuestrada". Y Como Ahora Mismo No tengo nada Que Hacer me aburro, y espero Que Seais tan curiosos como yo, Asi Que os Contaré CÓMO y Por Qué me secuestraron. Yo ESTABA tan tranquila en mi casa, Viviendo sola, mis estafadores 1.000 € al mes que un me Daba mi tío párr mal Gastos Personales, El Porque ya me pagaba TODOS LOS Gastos de la casa y el colegio. Acababa de volver del instituto y Único lo queria Que Hacer era tumbarme en el sofá y taparme con la manta párr dormir Todo el día y LUEGO pasarme Toda La Noche En Vela Hablando Con mis amigas teniendo clase el día siguiente. Septiembre, el plan de buen ONU. Lástima Que No lo Pudiera Terminar. Entraron De Repente cuatro o cinco Tipos (Todos ellos encapuchados, obviamente) Rompiendo la pobre puerta Que Sólo le HACIA Daño a la gente Cuando yo la cerraba en la cara de alguien. Pobre puerta. SIGUIENDO con el tema, los encapuchados se acercaron a mi, Toda indefensa, con 39 y medio de calentura y llorando Porque si. Todo muy normal, lo sé. Lo siguiente Que Sentí FUE Cómo Me ponían algo Como un saco en la cabeza, y el seco golpe de la ONU. Despues oscuro era TODO. Eso ha Sido Cómo Me secuestraron, y Ahora La Parte con Más de color de rosa, La Razón Por La Que Me secuestraron. Tecnicamente, uña de las Razones Por La Que Me secuestraron FUE Porque soy la sobrina del gran Tony Stark (duh, ESO Tiene lógica). Y otra de las Razones Que Fue, al Parecer ... no lo se. La verdad es Que no tengo ni la menor idea de Remota Por Qué Estoy Aquí; yo que suponia Por era mi Apellido, Pero si no es solo eso, ¿Qué es? ¿¿Qué hago aquí? ¿¡Qué hago here, Dije !? ¿Y las chicas? ¿Qué Habrán Pensado Ellas? No Es Que me imp la gente y lo que digan de mí, Pero Tener un cuatro Adolescentes hormonadas, obsesionadas con Logran Lerman, Ansel Elgort, Nash Grier, Ian Somerhalder, Josh Hutcherson y Mateo Espinosa (entre Otros) e histéricas Porque Creen Que Do amiga this desaparecida (lo Cual es verdad) no es algo muy agradable de Oír. De Aunque si que seria gracioso de ver la cara de la persona a la Que se lo cuenten.


End file.
